


For You

by covacola



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I wanted to make an insert but he ended up being an oc and now I have another kid whoops, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post game who, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Cova has always been a bit timid, so no matter what Lee or anyone says, it was Hop who helpedhimbecome so much stronger.PREV TITLED From the Ground UpBasically my trainer OCs journey through Galar. He's got a developing crush on Hop, but does he realize it? Of course not. Does Cova? Eventually. Does literally everyone else know it? They sure do.Watch a soft boy grow into a soft strong boy. Watch as small timid boy awkwardly makes friends.Mostly follows the main storyline so token spoiler warning.Will be other background relationships as my multi shipping self has a field day. Mostly other characters ofc.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cova doesn't take the same appearance as Victor.  
> The options I started with were pink eyes & long ashy gray hair cut.

Cova had always been a bit quiet, even as a child. He'd moved when he was still very young, but he hadn't always lived in Postwick. 

Hop had always been a bit of a brash, outgoing sort, so he wasn't unpopular with the other kids his age, but he'd always insistently hung out around Leon. When Lee finally went out to start his Pokemon journey, Hop was a bit lonesome, getting a little depressed. 

Shortly thereafter, Cova moved in just down the lane. Cova was more a bookish sort, much more at home playing with his mom's two budew and studying Pokemon than playing with others. Noticing the lonesome boy, Hop decided he should go make friends with the new kid. 

"Hey!" The dark haired boy called out, running up toward the house. Stopping just short of the gate, he beamed. "Hey! You're new right? Right?!" His loud voice startled the other young boy, magenta eyes widening. "Oh, are those your Budew?" Hop rambled on, filling the silence, "that's so cool!" He turned, beaming once more, eyes alright, "I'm Hop! Who're you?" 

At this, the other boy's face lit up in embarrassment. He cringed a little, as if to hide behind the Pokemon, who stared up, confused at his shyness. Hop tilted his head. "Hm? Is something wro--ah!" Cova sprung up suddenly, but before Hop could say any more, he darted back into the house. 

Hop blinked as the door clicked closed, then tilted his head, confused. He looked toward the two Pokemon, suddenly feeling a bit awkward himself. "Ah... Well. I'll come back later I guess..." With that, he turned and sprinted back down the path. 

* * *

Sure enough, Hop came around the next day as well. Cova hadn't been sure what to expect, but he'd cleverly stayed inside as to avoid conflict. Even now, he felt he was safe, stealthily hiding behind the living room curtain. Peeking out, he caught a glimpse of the strange boy. Hop he said his name was. 

Hop crossed his arms, thinking what to do. This new kid was quite curious. He didn't talk much in school, but always knew the answers when the teacher called, even if he had to repeat a few times because of his small voice. He was super smart. He already knew all the Pokemon type match ups, and it'd become a common game to try and guess a Pokemon's silhouette faster than him. 

He was just standing there, just outside the yard proper. Cova drew the curtain back just a little more, leaning forward to get a better look. But at that precise moment, Hop opened his eyes, looking right into his. He felt his face burn, eyes widening, then his forehead and nose hit the glass. Double embarrassed from his slip, he darted back from the window like a spooked cat, not stopping until he was in his room and under the covers. 

Hop only blinked, mouth slightly agape. That was odd. But infuriating, too. He pressed his lips together, working out what to do. He decided that it still wasn't the right time yet. And so, again, he slumped back to his house. 

* * *

It was finally the next day that he was able to catch Cova, or so Hop thought of it. Really all he did was work up the nerve to simply knock on the door and ask. Cova's mom was delighted, though a bit confused when he admitted they weren't exactly friends. Still, his enthusiasm was more than enough for her, so call him she did. 

In the end, his mom had to all but drag him out, trying to again reason that it must be rather lonely only ever talking to Munchlax and the two Budew. But this had been a losing battle for some time now. Cova didn't think there was anything boring about just playing with Pokemon. In his mind, they were far less scary than other people. 

So it was that their first real introduction was made with Hop trying to peer around curiously as Cova his behind his mother's legs. "I dunno if you heard me," the outgoing boy said, "but m' name's--"

"Hop," Cova cut in quietly. He shrunk back at the sudden attention, "you...said your name was Hop." He blushed again, worried he'd gotten it wrong. But no, he was quite sure that-- Hop beamed at him, patiently waiting for him to return the favor. Cova anxiously looked away, but relaxed a little all the same. "Cova," he murmured. 

"Speak up, love," his mom encouraged, but she needn't have worried. 

"Cova!" Hop repeated, beaming. He giggled, "I know your name already, but I still wanted to come talk to you!" 

Cova was visibly taken aback by this. "me?" 

Hop tilted his head, confused that needed clarification, "yeah! You seemed kinda lonely, but you're super smart and cool and I wanted to be friends!" 

Hop rambled a bit more, but Cova admittedly didn't hear it. Cool. Someone thought he was _cool._

Cova shuffled a little, and Hop, as energetic as he was, took the cue that he wanted to speak. In an ever so slightly louder, braver voice, Cova asked, "do you...wanna go outside and play with Budew?" Hop beamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the saying goes, introverts don't make friends, they're adopted by extroverts. 
> 
> I love my kids but ahem anyway stay tuned as there's much more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cova and Hop pick Lee up from the station. At Leon's words at Hop's retreating back, Cova decides something important for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the first chapter please do go back I added another section to it :)

All Cova could think was how  _ cool  _ Leon and Charizard were as he watched with baited breath for Raihan's rematch. But just then, the doorbell rang. He put his phone aside, already knowing who it was. Butterfree fluttered in his stomach. He was finally gonna meet the Champion. 

Hop only talked about Lee constantly, and most of it personal stuff. He felt a bit awkward, knowing Hop had probably talk about him a bit, too. He was a bit anxious to know what exactly the Champion of Galar knew about plain old him. 

Hop's energy made quick work of his worries, however. Bubbly as ever, it was a comfort to him to feel the excitement radiating from his best friend. He was probably even more excited to finally introducing them properly. Lee had been back around several times, but it was always so short and no matter how much Hop insisted it'd be a riot, he didn't want to take up that precious time they had together. There'd be time enough for fans like him, even if he  _ was _ Leon's little brother's best friend. 

Cova sprinted into his room, only pausing a moment to admire his dad's old bag. But the distant ache had had years to settle, and today was gonna be big. He half-heartedly brushed his bangs out of his face, but knew it was a losing battle as they slipped right back. Giving it up as a lost cause, he dashed back out, said goodbye to his mum, and followed Hop out. 

"Have a look at you, Cova!" Hop chuckled as he came down the steps, crouching down a bit to pat each Budew as he went past, "that old Bag looks like it could pull you over!" 

Cova blushed slightly, huffing. Hop only laughed more, but smiled kindly. He knew how much anything of his dad's meant to him, so he wouldn't really give him a hard time. 

They turned as a sound came from the side gate. A Wooloo trying to roll into the Slumbering Weald. Cova left it to Hop to scold the Pokemon. Then they were off, heading to Hop's place. "Race" Hop said, but he was far more athletic than Cova, so it wasn't really a competition. Still, Cova was a good sport and even gave Hop a run for his money before almost tripping and getting crushed by his Bag. 

Hop, luckily, was rather used to Cova's clumsiness and quickly grabbed his Bag to keep him from falling. After stopping a moment, checking to see that Cova really wasn't hurt, Hop smiled wickedly, taking off again without warning. Cova followed, complaining all the while. "Hop! That wasn't fair!" 

"Fair shmare!" Hop laughed, "And if you got breath from whinin', you got breath for running!" 

It was, of course, no surprise that Hop beat him back. 

* * *

Hop chattered excitedly with his mum, Cova standing a bit behind, smiling timidly next to Hop's outburst. But they weren't there long before Hop decided they'd simply meet Lee at the station. As usual, he darted off without warning. Cova sighed, smiling lopsidedly as he just watched Hop take off. He knew from experience he'd wait just outside, but still. Just  _ watching _ Hop go could be exhausting. He waved a quick farewell to Hop's mum and took off after him. 

He was no stranger to Route 1, so he was a bit miffed when Hop began his whole high and mighty bit. Everyone knew he and Wooloo were inseparable and had already had a few misadventures together, but still. It wasn't like he was a baby who didn't know that it was dangerous to go around tall grass without a Pokemon partner. 

"I know, I know," he complained, "stop nagging." 

"I ain't nagging! Just looking out for you, mate." Hop crossed his arms, getting that stubborn look on his face. 

Cova, however, didn't notice, going on without missing a beat, "and 'sides," he turned, smiling warmly at Hop, eyes closed as he edged nearer the grass in jest, "as long as you and Wooloo are with me, I'll be fine." 

Hop apparently didn't have any reply to that. After a moment, he huffed, "yeah, yeah, well. I don't want to have to go saving you." 

Cova giggled, playfully tiptoeing even closer to the grass, "oh no! Save me, save me, Hop!" 

The two laughed, but Hop lunged forward and dragged Cova back, "okay, some on smart mouth we gotta go grab Lee!" Cova froze up at once, still anxious. As if reading his thoughts, Hop chidded, "oh come on, he's just my brother. He's not gonna bite you or anything."

Hop could talk all he wanted, but that didn't make the Champion of Galar, the Unbeatable Leon any less intimidating. 

Sensing Cova's continued hesitation, Hop sighed, grabbed his hand, and dragged Cova off. They walked the rest of the way like that until they saw the crowd forming around the station. 

"Typical," Hop said. There was no malice in his voice, he only ever seemed to have awe when it came to Lee. A part of Cova envied Leon for that. He wondered what it'd be like if he could become a super strong trainer, too. Would Hop act this way if he were? 

But with that, Hop's voice rang out. "Lee!"

Leon smiled broadly. "Hop!" He walked up to them, the crowd parting for him. Cova straightened up out of nerves as Leon said sanctimoniously, "so my number one fan in all the world has come out of his way to pick me up!"

As they went back and forth, all eyes on them, Cova couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. He felt apart from himself. There was no way he was standing  _ here _ next to the Champion. And Hop, chatting so animatedly yet casual. In that moment, a bit of tension released in him. This really was just Lee, Hop's older brother. It was...nice. Hop was so happy to see him, and Leon was clearly just as lax and ecstatic. It was sweet in a way that was both comforting and...in a way... alienating. 

That is until, "and these bright eyes over here..." Cova's eyes widened. He hadn't realized his expression as he stared. And now the crowd was looking at him. He shrunk into himself reflexively, catching Hop's half step toward him. But no, he wouldn't make Hop protect him like he usually did when he got anxious in front of crowds. If the Champion-- no  _ Lee,  _ Hop's older brother-- could look him in the eye, he could return the favor. As he looked back up, determined, he saw the soft expression on Lee's face. "I got it! You must be Cova, am I right?" 

He could only bring himself to nod. "I've heard loads about you from my little brother." Oh boy, his face was heating up again. Loads? What "loads" of stuff could Hop have said about him? 

But before he could ponder any of it, however, Hop was already ready to race them home. But then Leon's voice cut through. "With a proper rival of his own, I bet he'd push himself to become something truly special." 

Cova thought that over a moment as Leon addressed the crowd. Of course he'd always wanted to be a Trainer, but he'd never really had his sights on anything serious. But ... If what Leon said was true, then maybe he could. If Hop needed a good rival, then that was something he could aim for. 

As he and Leon headed back, Cova decided. He was gonna be the best rival Hop could ever ask for. Then everyone could see how great a trainer Hop was. 


End file.
